


Calibre doce.

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: ¿Por qué Widowmaker parece tan resentida cuando le dice a Ana que ya no es más que una sombra de la mujer que fue? ¿Acaso llegó a admirarla? Y... por mucho que Talon reprogramase a Amélie, ¿pudieron inducirle su prodigiosa puntería mediante simples órdenes?





	Calibre doce.

**Author's Note:**

> Audiofanfic: ¡puedes leerlo o puedes dejar que yo te lo narre! =)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZCXA7eJqjY

Jack Morrison compuso una sonrisa sencilla. Su carácter era lo suficientemente cercano como para enfrentarse a la tozudez de su segunda al mando y aplacarla sin el menor atisbo de animadversión.

No obstante, Ana seguía insistiendo.

—He estado casi un mes sin verte, Jack —comentó. Por supuesto, era un reproche.

El conductor del coche, Torbjörn se estremeció. Esa mujer era capaz de hacer que cualquier militar con rango balbucease como un novato. Por el espejo retrovisor vio que el comandante Morrison no se dejaba amedrentar. De hecho, seguía manteniendo aquella reconfortante sonrisa.

—¡Y si por mí fuera habrían sido tres en total, Ana! —respondió de buen humor—. Llevas una vida en tu interior.

—¿Pero cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi estado, pero eso no quita que…!

—¿Es niño o niña? —intervino Torbjörn.

—Niña —informó Jack.

—Podría estar aprovechando este tiempo para entrenar a nuevos reclutas —insistió Ana.

—No, claro que no —negó el americano—. Sería peligroso.

—Jack, sabes que tengo razón. Y Torbjörn estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? A mí no me deis más problemas, que ya tengo suficientes con estas malditas carreteras francesas…

El sueco apretujó con sus manos callosas un enorme mapa que habían adquirido en una gasolinera. También había comprado algunas chocolatinas para la capitana Amari pensando en que podía tener antojos…

Al recordarlo, le arrojó un puñado a Jack, que las atrapó al vuelo.

—¿Quieres una, Ana?

—Lo que quiero es que me escuches.

—Te he oído. Y he leído tus correos. Y quiero que entiendas que, dejando a un lado el riesgo que supone que una mujer embarazada esté rodeada de armas de fuego, el estrés no es bueno para tu bebé.

El primer impulso de Ana fue seguir insistiendo. Objetar que estar de brazos cruzados en su casa de El Cairo mientras la amenaza ómnica se cernía sobre el mundo era mucho más estresante que un par de novatos calibrando erróneamente el viento… Pero sabía que Jack tenía razón. Le fastidiaba, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para admitirlo.

Apartó la vista y contempló las afueras; nunca había visitado la casa de Gérard.

—Así que en los próximos meses sólo podré verte para este tipo de reuniones, ¿no es así? —suspiró la francotiradora. Vio cómo Torbjörn enarcaba una ceja desde el espejo al darse cuenta de que ella había hablado en singular abarcando únicamente al comandante—. No pongas esa cara, sé perfectamente que tú eres capaz de hacer un alto en tus obligaciones… A Jack no hay quien lo aleje de Overwatch.

—¡Pero bueno! —el comandante Morrison se echó a reír—. ¿Te das cuenta de que me acusas de no ser capaz de dejar el trabajo de lado cuando tú has estado la mitad del recorrido protestando porque te he obligado a aceptar la baja por maternidad?

El recorrido hacia la bonita vivienda de Gérard Lacroix y su esposa transcurrió agradablemente entre bromas y algunas observaciones que Ana logró sonsacar a sus compañeros sobre las novedades que habían tenido lugar durante su ausencia. Gérard recibió a sus compañeros de Overwatch con entusiasmo. Acababa de regresar de su luna de miel y le daba la sensación de que llevaba una eternidad sin verles.

—¿Ana? —preguntó al ver el vientre de seis meses de la egipcia—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Por favor, pasa! ¡No debes estar de pie!

Ana esbozó media sonrisa. Le alegraba sobremanera estar con sus preciados compañeros y amigos, pero no le gustaba sentir que su embarazo la desplazaba de la posición de francotiradora a la de mamá oso. Tenía que haber un término medio, y sabía que lo encontraría tan pronto como su pequeña naciese… pero hasta entonces se sentía un tanto incómoda ante el trato «preferente» que recibía. Antes de haberse dado cuenta, estaba recostada en un distinguido sofá con los pies en alto. Pronto entró en escena Amélie. No la había visto desde la boda (donde realmente no interactuaron más que para las formalidades indispensables), pero seguía ofreciendo el mismo aspecto de muchacha remilgada sumergida en lujosas actividades banales. Ana se sintió mal en cuanto hubo formulado aquel pensamiento; había sido injusta, y quiso pensar que se debía a un arrebato hormonal. En realidad Amélie parecía una buena chica, y si se dedicaba al ballet profesional debía de ser perseverante y muy estricta con su entrenamiento, cualidades que Ana aplaudía.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó la francesa con su boquita de piñón y su acento cerrado.

—Claro. Tenéis una finca preciosa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con una vivacidad que Ana no podría volver a asociar con ella tras el condicionamiento neuronal de Talon—. ¡Tendrías que haber visto el castillo de mi familia! Ese sí que era precioso. Te habría gustado muchísimo.

De repente, la bailarina se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que parecía estar alardeando de su fortuna. Ana soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmadita en el antebrazo.

—Tranquila, no estés nerviosa con nosotros. Todos en Overwatch te apreciamos porque haces feliz a nuestro Gérard.

—¿Madame Lacroix? —Jack le ofreció la mano a Amélie, que no supo qué hacer con dicha mano y le correspondió con un beso en cada mejilla—. Ah, me había olvidado de vuestras costumbres europeas.

—Sí que lo has hecho, Jack. Lacroix soy yo, aunque nos hayamos casado Amélie sigue siendo Guillard1 —señaló Gérard, afable.

—¿En serio? —El americano trató de recabar alguna información en su memoria que confirmase aquel extraño sistema.

—A mí no me mires, para mí los raros sois todos los demás —declaró Torbjörn, que ya se había apoltronado en un sillón y se rascaba su barba recién afeitada. Nadie podía decir que no se había arreglado para la cena con Gérard—. En Suecia no hacemos eso.

—Creía que ibais a ser cuatro… —comentó Amélie. A Ana se le ocurrió que resultaba casi adorable su gangosa forma de pronunciar aquella lengua que les unía a todos.

—Es verdad, ¿dónde os habéis dejado a Gabriel? —preguntó Gérard mirando a su alrededor como si esperase descubrir de repente al cuarto invitado.

—Tenía… asuntos que atender. —El tono del comandante Morrison fue hosco.

—Han vuelto a discutir —señalaron Ana y Torbjörn al unísono. Amélie se llevó la punta de los dedos hasta los labios y soltó una risita.

—Vaya… lo siento, Jack. Espero que no haya sido por nuestra culpa.

A la francesa se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar a su maridito hablando en plural de las cosas que le atañían. Saltaba a la vista que estaba muy enamorada, y eso reconfortaba a Ana. Para ella Overwatch era una familia, y saber que sus agentes eran felices la llenaba de alegría.

—Gabriel y Jack tienden a discutir. Sus formas de ver las cosas siempre son muy distintas, y no se les puede culpar por ello. Chocan casi a cada paso, pero mientras compartan los mismos objetivos seguirán respaldándose —explicó la francotiradora. Gérard y Torbjörn asintieron dándole la razón, y Amélie parpadeó como si le hubiesen revelado una información desconcertante.

Como cabía esperar, no conocía los entresijos de la organización.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué os pasa? Tenemos una noche libre para disfrutar de una cena entre amigos y sólo sabéis hablar de trabajo —señaló Jack—. Vamos, contadnos, pareja… ¿Qué tal ha ido la luna de miel?

—¡Cariño, las fotos! —exclamó la francesa con voz aguda—. Hemos recorrido toda Europa. Veréis, partimos de la _Côte d'Azur_ …

 

 

En menos de media hora, Gérard y Amélie habían acomodado a sus invitados entre copas de vino, zumo en el caso de Ana, aperitivos y una agradable sesión de anécdotas ilustradas con fotografías.

—¡Qué tatuaje tan… impactante! —observó el comandante Morrison al ver una foto en la que el joven matrimonio posaba en la playa.

—Ah, no es un tatuaje, es… henna. No podría tatuarme de verdad, me gustaría, pero con las actuaciones no podría cuidarlo en condiciones. Cicatrizaría mal y… _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ —La francesa compuso una mueca de preocupación mientras una serie de pitidos electrónicos provocaban que Torbjörn, Jack y Gérard se llevasen las manos a sus respectivos bolsillos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Puedo…? —comenzó a preguntar Ana.

La mueca cálida de Jack se ensombreció ligeramente. No perdió su afabilidad, pero se vio eclipsada por la determinación del líder que sabe que debe organizar a sus tropas.

—Ana, quédate aquí —ordenó. Luego se dirigió a sus compañeros—. Vámonos.

Una vez más, Ana sintió la frustración de querer protestar al mismo tiempo que era consciente de lo contraproducente que resultaría. Contempló con impotencia cómo los agentes de Overwatch se marchaban mientras se preguntaba qué haría durante las próximas horas, si tendría que dormir en aquella opulenta casita y se resignó. Evitó mirar a Amélie cuando se quedaron solas. No tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo con ella; era una desconocida, y eso podía estar bien para unas horas de cena amistosa… pero los chicos acababan de llevarse el coche. ¿Sería demasiado descortés pedir un taxi? No es que le desagradase aquella chica, pero… no tenían nada de lo que hablar.

¿Y para eso había venido en avión desde El Cairo?

—¿Has notado ya alguna patadita? —preguntó la bailarina.

—Hm… —Aunque lo hubiese intentado a propósito, Amélie no habría encontrado un momento peor para hablar del embarazo de Ana. En aquel instante, la egipcia estaba experimentando cómo ese suceso que tendría que ser maravilloso y colmarla de felicidad la distanciaba inevitablemente del campo de batalla… ¿Acaso tenía que elegir entre una vida u otra? ¿O era madre o era francotiradora…?—. Disculpa, ¿qué?

—¿Da patadas?

—Ahora mismo no —arrastró ligera, perezosamente las palabras.

—¿Es niña o niño?

—Niña. —Fue más seca de lo que habría deseado. Detestaba sonar desagradable, pero era un momento ciertamente malo… Confió en que su tono lograse disuadir a Amélie de preguntar más.

—¿Has pensado en qué nombre ponerle? —La joven sonreía con toda su buena fe desde su rostro, pálido y de tez fina, enmarcado por el nacimiento de una cabellera azabache recogida en un elaborado moño al estilo Audrey Hepburn.

—No. —Una vez más, Ana quiso ponerle fin a la conversación, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía a la francesa le estaba costando captar la indirecta.

—A mí siempre me ha gustado «Hélène». Si algún día Gérard y yo…

—Fareeha.

—¿Oh?

—¿Sería muy malo que tomase algo de vino? —suspiró Ana. Amélie se marchó de repente. Sus tacones repiqueteaban sobre el suelo.

Volvió con una botella sin abrir y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a la capitana Amari.

—Mosto —anunció triunfal—. No os hará ningún daño ni a Fareeha ni a ti.

La egipcia sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Las contuvo con un gran esfuerzo mientras maldecía sus arrebatos hormonales… ¡Querer llorar por una botella de mosto! ¡Ni que nadie hubiese realizado nunca un acto más desinteresado o bello por ella, caray! Le daba mucha pena que su anfitriona se esforzase tanto por complacerla cuando ella no estaba predispuesta a sentirse cómoda.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Amélie. Sé que no soy la invitada ideal en estos momentos.

El olor del mosto inundó la estancia a medida que era vertido en una copa. La francesa se sirvió vino.

—¿Es que ocurre algo malo? —preguntó por fin.

—No… —«No exactamente», se dijo Ana—. Echo de menos el campo de batalla. Si me siento así tras un mes de baja no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me pondré el día en que me digan que tengo que jubilarme… —Había intentado bromear, pero apenas le apareció una débil sonrisa en los labios.

—A Gérard le pasó algo parecido durante la luna de miel. Vosotros, los agentes de Overwatch… quizá todos los militares en general, parecéis sentir una prodigiosa obligación de proteger. Cuando no estáis de servicio sufrís como si estuvieseis dejando morir a alguien —observó Amélie preocupada.

Meditando sobre aquellas palabras, Ana le dio un trago muy lento a su copa.

—Eres capaz de comprender a Gérard. Eso es muy bonito. Me alegro por vosotros.

Por fin se hizo el silencio que la capitana Amari había estado buscando, pero se dio cuenta de que le resultaba incómodo.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Amélie de repente. Sonreía de forma enigmática—. Aún no te he enseñado la casa —declaró con aquel acento tan marcado.

—Adelante… —aceptó Ana. No le apetecía, pero no tenía más opción… quedarse allí lamentándose en silencio mientras su anfitriona buscaba desesperadamente el modo de amenizar su estancia no era un buen plan.

Amélie la escoltó por los largos corredores de su casa con unos pasos ligeros. Ana nunca había visto a una mujer igual de cómoda en lo alto de unos tacones de aguja, y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con el ballet. ¡Con lo que a ella le dolían los tobillos aquellos días…! Entraron en una enorme sala repleta de expositores… ¡con rifles y escopetas! Algunos trofeos de caza arrojaban luz sobre el propósito de la estancia.

—Sé que no es gran cosa, pero… mi familia tiene cierta tradición en el deporte de la caza. Desde pequeña fui instruida en áreas como la música, la hípica, los idiomas… y, por supuesto, se me enseñó a manejar armas.

La colección era impresionante. Ana pensó que de haber tenido más confianza con el matrimonio Lacroix-Guillard habría pedido permiso para examinar todas las armas de cerca, quizá incluso para probarlas…

—Pero si están llenas de polvo, ¿no las usas? —Su corazón se había acelerado ligeramente, conmovido por las buenas intenciones de la francesa.

—Sí que lo hago, pero… no tan a menudo como me gustaría —se excusó su interlocutora.

—Fíjate, ese MKIII incluso tiene telarañas… —comentó al reconocer un rifle semiautomático browning que parecía poco usado y no podía ser muy antiguo puesto que su línea fue lanzada en 2016.

El agradable ensueño de Ana se vio interrumpido por un balbuceo histérico. Al girarse descubrió a Amélie con los ojos desorbitados. Se rascaba con nerviosismo en zonas al azar. Saltaba a la vista que no sufría un picor real.

— _Sacrebleu… araignées…!_

—Pero si en este país no hay ninguna que sea peligrosa —se sorprendió Ana. Alzó la cara, barrió la habitación con la vista y, en escasos segundos, señaló un punto en el techo—. Ahí tienes a la responsable.

—¡Voy a por una silla! —La bailarina se precipitó fuera de la estancia y regresó con insecticida y una escalera de mano.

Se quedó paralizada, y Ana tuvo que ayudarla.

—¿Cómo pudiste encontrarla tan rápido? —preguntó Amélie cuando su casa estuvo libre de arañas.

—Tengo buena vista. —La egipcia se encogió de hombros. Al fin y al cabo era una francotiradora prodigiosa.

—Mi vista también es buena, pero yo no la habría encontrado —respondió la anfitriona. Viendo el anhelo que había poseído a Ana (y todavía preocupada por la posible presencia de arañas), Amélie agarró la escopeta con la que estaba más familiarizada—. ¿Querrías darme algunos consejos? Para impresionar a mis parientes en las futuras reuniones de los Guillard…

Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. A Ana se le vino a la cabeza la palabra «aracnofobia» antes de que un acceso de ternura hacia las atenciones que le dedicaba Amélie la dominase por completo.

Salieron al exterior de la finca.

—Quizá no sea buena idea por mucho que la munición sea de fogueo… —murmuró la francesa—. Por tu estado…

—Amélie —dijo Ana sujetando las esbeltas manos de su anfitriona con las suyas—, lo necesito. Por favor.

—Oh… _d’accord_.

—Apunta a ese tocón —le indicó Ana, emocionada. La francesa obedeció. El disparo fue bueno. El olor metálico de la pólvora y el familiar sonido del gatillo y la bala le devolvieron por completo los ánimos a la egipcia—. ¡Vaya! Tu pulso es impresionante.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te lo aseguro.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo podría mejorar?

—Aún no he terminado de evaluarte… ¿Qué te parece si esta vez buscas un objetivo lejano y vemos tu puntería?

—Creía que ya habías visto mi puntería… —Ana negó con la cabeza. No añadió nada más y se limitó a aguardar a que Amélie accionase de nuevo el arma.

Aunque el disparo una vez más fue bastante correcto, y el objetivo ambicioso (una piña solitaria a medio desprenderse de su pino), Ana advirtió bastantes errores.

—Así que la señorita no caza cuando hace frío, ¿hm? —apostilló con una mueca amable.

—Pues… no. _Mon dieu_ , ¿lo sabes por mi forma de disparar?

—Al principio no lo he visto con tanta claridad, pero tanto la escopeta del calibre doce como los perdigones de séptima son apropiadas para especies de caza menor cuando aún no han desarrollado el pelaje de invierno. La forma de colocarte esta vez, que has apuntado a un objetivo más complejo que antes, me dice que no está familiarizada con perdigones más gruesos.

—¡Tienes un ojo impresionante!

—En realidad es algo que cualquier persona que esté acostumbrada a observar cómo disparan los demás podría percibir.

—¿Eres instructora o algo por el estilo?

—No, francotiradora. Por cierto, a ti se te podría dar bien. De hecho creo que manipularías muy bien los rifles, mejor que las escopetas.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen… —Animada por haber logrado que Ana entablase una conversación, Amélie corrió a por uno de los rifles de su sala de caza (sin recordar la indeseable presencia de las arañas) y realizó varios disparos siguiendo las indicaciones de Ana.

El sol se fue hundiendo sobre el horizonte, y antes de que desapareciese por completo, Amélie le cedió el rifle deseando ver cómo disparaba una profesional. El resultado consiguió que la francesa se avergonzase de sus propias demostraciones; la fama de Ana no era infundada. Su habilidad era sencillamente asombrosa.

—No pongas esa cara. Si cazases más a menudo se te podría dar extraordinariamente bien, aunque… —La egipcia se contuvo. ¿Qué necesidad había de menospreciar el talento de su cordial anfitriona? Especialmente tras los esfuerzos que había hecho por conseguir que Ana se sintiese bien.

—¡Oh, dímelo!

—Bueno… —Ana rio—. Siempre que te elogio se te desvía el tiro ligeramente… y como ha sido siempre en distintas direcciones deduzco que es por tu pulso.

La piel de alabastro de Amélie se coloreó aún más.

—¿Y eso es un error muy grave?

—¡Claro que no! Es muy tierno —Amélie soltó una tímida risilla—, y completamente humano. Nadie carece de emociones… ni siquiera yo.

—Entonces… —La bailarina apoyó el rifle en el suelo y trasladó el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna, quedando ligeramente ladeada—. ¿A ti también te ocurre?

—Con el tiempo aprendes a controlarlo, a contrarrestarlo mejor dicho. Pero eso es demasiado oscuro… ¡Tanto como el día ahora mismo! Se ha hecho muy tarde, será mejor que no disparemos más.

—Sería divertido poder ver en la oscuridad, ¿no? Así podríamos disparar un poco más…

Ana se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Claro que se podía hacer eso, pero ¿qué más daba? Amélie era demasiado inocente como para lidiar con una temática tan desagradable… y es que disparar a oscuras sólo era útil cuando el objetivo era un asesinato humano y no un deporte.

—Volvamos al interior, podríamos quedarnos frías… o tropezarnos y hacernos daño.

— _Oh là là_ , ¡instinto maternal!

Ambas mujeres regresaron al acogedor salón. Ana no fue consciente del cansancio que experimentaba hasta que no tomó asiento. Amélie le ofreció unas mantas, una infusión de manzanilla y le preguntó si el menú de la cena era apropiado para su estado. Charlaron mientras comían, y, esta vez, Ana participó de buen humor en la conversación.

Nunca llegó a decírselo a nadie, pero aquella velada la inspiraría más adelante para transmitir con un cariño especial sus conocimientos a todos aquellos agentes que mostraron la disposición de querer mejorar, tales como Jesse McCree, e incluso (a pesar del miedo que tenía por su bienestar) a su hija Fareeha.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Me da la sensación de que Blizzard se equivocó con esto… ya que es una costumbre propia de los países de habla inglesa que en Francia, aunque legal, no es obligatoria. En cualquier caso no toméis esto como canon ya que no es más que una preferencia mía.


End file.
